Petit Recueil de Pagaille Twittoresque
by Klervia
Summary: Il se passe beaucoup de trucs sur Twitter... Il était temps de repost mes conneries par ici non ?
1. Avant-propos

_**~Bunya~**_

Bienvenus bandes de gens sur ce _Petit Recueil de Pagaille Twittoresque_ !

Récemment, j'ai rouvert un dossier où se trouvaient une petite dizaine de textes,  
plus ou moins longs et traitants de sujets hétéroclites,  
tous publiés sur _Twitter_ par mes soins.  
L'idée à germé de les reposter ici, pour les faire (re)découvrir à certain(e)s  
 _(et pour masquer mon manque de productivité ces derniers temps, lel)_

Je vous préviens par avance que certains sont assez barrés,  
ont des références plus ou moins bien planquée,  
et parlent de gens soyeux et à des univers variés _(on aime les AU)_.  
Attendez-vous donc à tout et surtout n'importe quoi  
 _(y reste même du ship~)_

 _(Je précise au passage que, faute de mieux, ce recueil sera classé en Web Shows,  
parce que y'a quand même pas mal de petits trucs sur Aventures. Voilà voilà)_

Au passage, je penserais à vous glisser quelques mots de contexte  
concernant les circonstances de l'écriture, toussa toussa  
 _(vous pourrez au passage apprécier l'étendue de ma mémoire de Dory qui,_  
 _par un putain de miracle miraculeux, ne se souvient que des trucs inutiles)_

Bref, ce petit mot est déjà trop long

Je vous embrasse fort et vous mordille l'oreille,  
des câlins et de l'amour,

 _ **~Bonne lecture~**_


	2. Braggière

**_~Bunya~_**

 _Il s'agit ici d'un petit texte écrit pour les jolis yeux de **Rain Flicker** (keur sur toi petite pluie)  
Iel m'avait commandé un Braggière qui ne serait pas triste, et j'avais fait du mieux selon l'inspi_

 _Pour l'anecdote, Camillo Agrippa à vécu au XVIème siècle et à transformé le style d'escrime,  
mettant en avant les attaques d'estocs (avec la pointe de l'épée)  
Type d'attaque privilégié par ? La rapière.  
_

 _C'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit mot !  
(t'as fini de mendier ?)_

* * *

Ses doigts passèrent dans la chevelure de Bragg. Allongé lascivement dans ce lit, il contemplait l'intendant, incapable de démêler l'écheveau de ses pensées. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où iraient les plans de son maître. Il ignorait de quoi serait fait son lendemain. Peut-être même devrait-il partir d'ici quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques minutes. La vie d'un mercenaire était pleine de surprises plus ou moins heureuses, mais jamais il n'avait eu besoin de connaître son avenir. Et désormais, ce brouillard le terrifiait.

Bragg l'observait à travers ses cils. Il observait l'homme dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le nom, mais dont, il n'y avait plus de doutes, il était éperdument amoureux. Le voir ainsi pensif, le couver d'un regard si insondable. Quelques jours passés en sa compagnie lui avait fait voir un être plein de nonchalance, de mystères, un homme avec qui il avait pu partager sa passion pour les découvertes et discuter de milles choses. L'une de ces discussions avaient porté sur son nom. Après moult essais, il avait fini par le nommer comme l'elfe ayant popularisé son arme de prédilection, la rapière. Camillo Agrippa. Oh, comment pouvait-on aimer si fort en sachant si peu !

Camillo l'embrassa lentement, savourant ce baiser volé à celui qu'il pensait endormi. Ce dernier mourrait de dévorer de nouveau ces lèvres, ce corps si proche du sien. Cette félicité fut interrompue lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, avec l'intention manifeste de partir. Ne désirant pas qu'il puisse fuir, Bragg se redressa pour l'enlacer.  
Figé, son amant senti ses lèvres remonter contre son omoplate, et venir embrasser sa clavicule. Il ferma les yeux, tiraillé entre le désir de rester et l'envie de fuir. Ne pas s'attacher. Ne rien laisser derrière. Pour ne jamais souffrir.  
Mais cette fois, il était bien trop tard. Il se retourna pour embrasser l'intendant.


	3. Grunéo

**_~Bunya~_ **

_Un petit drabble tout court aujourd'hui, venu tout seul devant la réaction...  
soupçonneuse de Grunlek devant le retour de Théo  
lors de l'épisode 08 de la saison 2  
(oui, oui ça date)  
_

 _Attention, y a du shiiiiiip_

 _C'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture, et laisser un review  
Même pour me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de me foutre du monde avec mes mini-textes~_

* * *

\- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi hein ?

Question rhétorique de la part du fidèle de la Lumière, a laquelle l'attitude du nain répondait bien mieux que les mots. Avec un soupir, il s'avança et mit un genou à terre, saisissant son menton pour apposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Grunlek esquissa un sourire. Maintenant, il était sûr que c'était bien lui.


	4. Inspecteur Sun

_**~Bunya~**_

 _Je ne sais même plus d'où l'idée était sortie pour celui-là.  
Mais je me souviens que c'était un soir où Maman-SunWings_Fn était pas trop dans son assiette,  
et que je lui avait donc proposé d'écrire un texte pour lui remonter le moral.  
_

 _Celui qui trouve le couple de criminels a droit à un câlin~_

 _Oh, d'ailleurs, on vient de dépasser la centaine de vues. C'est assez impressionnant  
de voir autant de vues et pas un seul avis..?  
(comment ça j'insinue que j'aimerais bien en avoir ?)_

 _Bonne (re)lecture~_

* * *

Un rayon de soleil d'un orange insolent bravait les stores pour venir caresser le mur d'un crème douteux. Enfin, telle avait dû être sa couleur d'origine, mais dans cette ville, tout virait au gris. Le ciel, les murs, les gens. Même les fleurs pâlissaient d'un mélange d'ennui, de lassitude et de tristesse latente. Comme si des larmes s'étaient dissoutes dans l'atmosphère de la ville. Ainsi rêvait l'adolescente maigrichonne à la chevelure écarlate assise sur une chaise, dans un coin du bureau.  
Elle attendait. Oh, elle pouvait toujours attendre, elle savait, mais la lune serait levée avant qu'elle ne sorte du bâtiment. Comme d'habitude. Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'avait reléguée dans ce bureau, dégagée du passage. L'inspecteur la surveillait. Un bien grand mot a vrai dire, puisqu'à l'instar de ses collègues, l'adulte ne lui jetait pas un regard, concentré sur son travail. Elle n'aimait pas les flics. Les autres, qui l'ignoraient vaguement ou toisaient sa chevelure et son visage d'enfant avec un mépris suintant. Mais l'inspecteur Sun Wings avait quelque chose de différent. Un quelque chose de cool, selon l'enfant.

Elle était assise, les jambes en travers du bureau et les yeux au plafond. Un mikado se balançait au bout de ses lèvres pour y disparaître peu à peu, toujours remplacé une fois totalement ingéré. A force de ce petit manège, arriva le moment fatidique où la boîte fut vide. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se pencha pour jeter la boîte dans la poubelle où gisaient d'autres cartons vidés, puis fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Las ! Sa réserve était terminée. Avec un grognement mi-paniqué mi-rageur, elle claqua violemment les tiroirs, le fermant dans un bruit d'apocalypse.

Totalement en synchronisation, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en fracas et laissa rentrer un jeune homme, mégot aux lèvres, qui laissa tomber une pile de dossiers sur le bureau avant de faire demi-tour sous l'œil lourd de l'inspecteur. Maugréant, elle commença à feuilleter les dossiers, les reposant un à un avec une moue désintéressée. Vers le milieu de la pile cependant, un dossier sembla l'intéresser plus que les autres. Elle tourna une page, et un long sifflement se fit entendre. Se tordant le cou, l'invité indésirable aperçut une longue liste, probablement celle de méfaits liés au dossier. Dossier où figurait quelques photos, du moins le devina-t-elle en apercevant un reflet sur quelques rectangles de papier dans les mains de Sun. Fatiguée d'essayer de voir ainsi, l'observatrice se leva pour s'approcher.  
Les photos, car c'en était bien, montraient deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années dans différentes situations. Marchant dans la rue. S'embrassant. Riant dans un bar en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Ils semblaient heureux. Ce couple semblait tout droit sortit d'un monde de fiction, où une réalité parfaite permettait à deux êtres de s'appartenir et de s'aimer sans partage et de

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...

Elle sursauta. L'adulte tira pensivement deux autres photos du dossiers, montrant des silhouettes bien reconnaissables. Penchées sur un plan. Menaçants des gens.  
Le couple semblait s'adonner à de bien sombres activités, et à côté couler une vie paisible. L'image idéale de ces deux personnes si belles, éblouissantes et semblants rayonner, s'opposait à la photo d'une enfant, une petite fille, dont le corps désarticulé gisait au sol.

\- Tu va les arrêter ?

Se tournant vers elle, Sun lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais essayer !

Elle restèrent quelques instants pensives, contemplant les autres photos. Que ce couple semblait parfait, jusque dans le crime... Avec un soupir, la rouge s'écarta en saisissant sa veste.

\- Je rentre à la maison. Tu me racontera ?  
\- On verra.

Le dossier retomba sur le bureau, synchronisé avec le bruit d'un paquet de mikado sortis de la poche de la veste. Un petit silence se fit entendre, puis l'inspectrice reprit:

\- Je te raconterais. A demain Klervia.  
\- A demain maman.


End file.
